1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to remote controlled, closed circuit television monitoring systems and, in particular, to television monitoring systems which are capable of both day and night operation.
2. Description of the Art
In closed circuit monitoring systems, one or more cameras are contained within a housing which is either stationarily mounted on a fixed bracket or attached to a pan/tilt apparatus for panning and elevational movements to cover a wide field of vision. A typical television monitoring system is shown by the Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,876 and includes a dual channel camera unit, a transmitter or controller and a receiver. The camera unit includes a color daylight camera, a low light camera, a light intensifier coupled to the low light camera and a channel control circuit. The channel control circuit provides automatic switching between the daylight and the low light cameras in response to variations in the ambient light intensity.
While this monitoring system has proven to be an effective surveillance device, it would be desirable to provide an enhanced monitoring system which takes advantage of recent camera developments so as to improve visual resolution under low light conditions.